oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee
Dee Dee is one of the main villains in the series, along with Joey and Marky. Bio Official descriptions Xilam A fat greaseball, disgusting and incredibly lazy to boot, Dee Dee has only one thing on his mind: stuff his face. And whenever food is involved in Joey's plans, Dee Dee is 200 percent behind him. Dee Dee and Oggy share the same gourmet taste. This is, in fact, one of the main reasons for their mutual hostility. Like Marky, he is in complete admiration of Joey and he will follow him to the end of the world. Cartoon Network Asia Dee Dee is the Belly. Fat, obese, and monstrously lazy. One thing only matters to this roach: stuffing his face. He's OBSESSED with eating. He and Oggy share the same tastes. In fact, that is one of the reasons they despise each other. Disney Channel Asia Dee Dee is an ever-hungry, devour-it-all, purple-bodied, orange-headed roach with green eyes. His appetite sometimes reaches insane regions, often resulting in the consumption of larger animals or other things. K2/Frisbee Italian Channel For being a tiny bug, Dee Dee has a HUGE appetite. He’s known to eat everything, from giant hyenas to the fish on Oggy’s wallpaper (gross!). Dee Dee does have a refined side though… this little roach loves the opera! Personality Dee Dee is an ever-hungry, devour-it-all. He is presumably the youngest of the roaches as he acts somewhat childish. His appetite sometimes reaches insane regions, often resulting in the consumption of larger animals or other things (such as a hyena in one case and due to the effects of a poisonous mushroom in another case, an insect. He has even tried to eat elephants, Oggy, Jack and a boar). He is usually the bravest of the group as he is seen even tackling larger animals like a penguin for its egg, an octopus for its arm and a herd of elephants so it can eat one of them even though his efforts are usually wasted as he gets beaten up. Appearance He is a blue-bodied, orange-headed roach with green eyes. He is quite overweight and also is quite strong for a cockroach, being able to lift up the other cockroaches and also heavy things for a cockroach easily. Trivia *He will eat anything, alive or dead. Even other bugs and also larger things like a shark. *Like Joey and Marky, he is named after members of the Ramones, in this case Dee Dee Ramone, the bassist. *Alongside Marky, his eyes are colored yellow in the comic books. *Dee Dee has the 2nd highest amount of appearances in the show, behind Oggy (as Joey and Marky did not appear in Happy Campers, Safari, So Good..., Sea Risks..., and Sky Diving) *He is called Motu in the Nicklodeon India Hindi dub. Weaknesses *Food can be used has an advantage against him. *He can get space-sick as seen in Lost in Space. *He can get seasick as seen in Beware the Longship, however, he does not in Mayday! Mayday!. *He likes or dislikes sometimes Snails. Gallery Oggy's Beach Club 3.png Super_Dee_Dee_2.png Preview_(0).jpg Joey,Marky_and_DeeDee.jpg Wacky Garden Party 2.png The Winning Ticket 4.png es:Dee Dee fr:Dee Dee pl:Dee Dee ru:Ди-Ди pt-br:Dee Dee Category:Characters in Oggy and the Cockroaches